The Head of the Tree
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: Sebagai yang tertua dari keluarga ini, Severus punya sebuah cerita untuk dibagikan... Oneshot for SNAPE'S DAY!


**A/N**: Kisah Snape jadi kakek-kakek… Terinspirasi dari fictnya **ambudaff** yang judulnya _Pulang_. Ih waw! Sev! Jadi tua renta! Masuk panti jompo—*ditabok*—eh nggak kok! XD

Thanks to **Niero** yang sudah rela 'meminjamkan' Nesha buat saya. Semoga memenuhi harapanmu... Kalau ternyata di tanganku jadi jelek, mohon maap yang segede-gedenya, segede kastil Hogwarts. :D

For **Snape's Day**.

**Happy birthday dear Sevvy Snapey! Wish you all the best!**

* * *

.

**The Head of the Tree**

.

_Harry Potter punya JKR—atau saya yakin begitu. *ditampol*_

_Warning: Severitus, AU (nonmagic world), OOC. __Gak suka gak usah baca, apalagi protes._

_Pair: Severus Snape/Nesha Leland (OC)_

_Untuk para pecinta Snape di mana pun Anda berada._

.

--xXx--

.

**London, masa kini**

Pagi tiba dengan agak terlambat.

Atau mungkin dia yang terlambat? Entahlah. Rasanya segala hal makin melambat dari hari ke hari. Tidak mungkin ada yang melambatkan perputaran bumi, tidak... Lebih mungkin kalau jam biologisnya yang kehabisan baterai.

"Uh..." suara serak gemetaran keluar dari kerongkongannya sementara dia berusaha turun dari tempat tidurnya. Kakinya sakit.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku—seperti biasa.

Dengan gontai dia melangkah ke jendela dan membuka gordennya. Pagi bersalju menyapanya, mengirimkan hawa dingin yang menembus kaca dan membekukan tulang-tulang. Entah sudah jam berapa sekarang. Dia melihat ke bawah, ke halaman, yang putih seluruhnya karena tertutup salju—eh, tunggu, kenapa jalan di depan rumah jadi penuh mobil? Dia memicingkan matanya—satu-satunya anggota tubuhnya yang masih bisa bekerja dengan benar—dan mengenali beberapa kendaraan itu. Beberapa mobil terparkir rapi di sana, termasuk juga Ford baru keluarga Weasley.

Rasanya seakan dia kembali ke Natal dua minggu lalu, ketika semua sanak saudara datang berkunjung.

Ada apa ini?

Dia memaksa kakinya menyeberangi ruangan, lalu mengernyit saat memutar gagang pintu.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KAKEK SEVERUS!"

Apa—?

Dia nyaris mati kaget ketika melihat seakan seisi pasar berhamburan menghampirinya sambil membawa-bawa balon, terompet, dan kado berpita-pita. Jelas sekali mereka sudah menunggu di depan kamarnya sedari tadi, menanti dia keluar—tapi tunggu, ulang tahun?

Ah, benar juga! Hari ini hari ulang tahunnya. Dia memang sudah tua, tapi belum pikun. Setidaknya dia tahu hari ini tanggal 9 Januari.

Kernyitan di wajah Severus langsung berubah menjadi senyuman, sementara suasana di depan pintunya menjadi lebih ricuh lagi. Seakan-akan semua orang berbicara serempak.

"Kejutan, Paman Severus! Jangan bilang kau tidak ingat berulangtahun hari ini!"

"'Met ultah, _great-grandpa_! Ayo buka kado dari kami!"

"Terimakasih, Dave sayang—" Severus tercekat ketika menerima bungkusan dari cicitnya itu.

"Kakek sudah bangun! Kakek Sev sudah bangun! Hei, mana hadiahnya?" orang lain dalam rumah berteriak.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Profesor Snape."

"Maaf, dia masih belum bisa berhenti memanggil Anda 'Profesor'—"

"_Ron!_"

"—yah, maksudku, selamat ulang tahun, Sir."

"Terimakasih, Hermione, Ron..."

"Panjang umur, Severus."

"Panjang umur buatmu juga, Molly—"

"_Great-grandpa_, ayo kita main salju di luar—"

"Neil, kau bicara apa? Sana bawa adikmu ke dapur, temani Bibi Victoire membuat panekuk..."

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-70, Kek."

"Terimakasih, Albus."

"_Great-grandpa_ ulang tahun! Yeah! Kita jalan-jalan!" dua anak kecil bertos.

Rasanya Severus pusing sendiri karena menyalami tangan begitu banyak orang dalam waktu singkat, dan semuanya berebutan menghujaninya dengan pelukan dan ciuman. Rumah itu jadi ramai sekali, sepertinya seluruh keluarga datang, persis seperti saat Natal.

Maklum, sebagai generasi paling tua di rumah ini, dia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana anaknya dan teman-teman anaknya punya anak, dan bagaimana anak-anak mereka lalu punya anak lagi.

Fantastis sekali melihat manusia berkembang-biak. Harry punya tiga anak dan lima cucu. Ron dan Hermione juga sudah punya cucu. Keluarga Weasley yang lain ikut datang ke rumah itu, rumah milik Harry yang sekarang dihuni oleh Severus dan Harry. Bahkan Molly Weasley tua juga ikut, walaupun memakai kursi roda, dan masih ada anak-cucu dari Charlie, Percy, George, Bill—

Totalnya ada 45 orang sekarang memenuhi rumah keluarga Potter, tak lebih dan tak kurang. Oh ya, 45 orang belum termasuk Severus sendiri.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Dad."

Severus menatap putra satu-satunya itu dengan senyum di wajahnya, senyum yang dulunya tak pernah sanggup dia ukir di sana. Namun di sinilah dia sekarang, sudah berubah—jauh berubah. Sejak dia menemukan anak kandungnya sendiri, seluruh hidupnya seakan berputar balik. Dia bukanlah Severus Snape yang dulu, Severus tiga puluh tahun lalu, yang terbenam dalam kesepian dan keputusasaannya sendiri.

"Terimakasih, Nak."

Harry Potter—dia masih memakai nama belakang James—sudah berusia 49 tahun, namun masih tampak bugar karena hari-harinya dipakai untuk menjadi pelatih tim basket yang cukup populer di Inggris. Ditatapnya ayahnya dengan luapan emosi raksasa—ya, dia mencintai James, dan Lily, dan Sirius—tapi perasaan sayangnya kepada Severus sungguh dalam, mungkin karena perjalanan hidup mereka yang nyaris tidak ada bedanya...

"_Great-grandpa_! Ayo ke ruang makan!" tiba-tiba Neil muncul lagi dan menyeret Severus dan kaki kakunya.

Dia pun hanya pasrah saja mengikuti kemauan cicitnya itu; meninggalkan ambang pintu kamarnya sambil tersenyum kepada putranya, yang mengangguk pelan.

.

--xXx--

.

Malam sudah turun.

Severus tengah duduk di depan perapian, mengisap pipa, sendirian.

Yah, malam bukan hanya sudah turun, tapi sekarang sudah jauh malam. Semua orang sudah tertidur, apalagi anak-anak kecil itu, yang sudah ditidurkan berjam-jam lalu. Severus tak bisa tidur. Dan dia begitu kedinginan sehingga memutuskan untuk melamun sedekat mungkin dengan perapian.

Pria tua itu menoleh ke dinding ruang keluarga tempatnya berada sekarang.

Ada sebuah permadani besar menempel di sana, berhias sederhana, mirip seperti yang ada di rumah Sirius Black dulu, namun tidak terkesan mewah dan angkuh. Meskipun begitu, fungsi permadani itu sama dengan yang menggantung di Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas: tempat diabadikannya silsilah keluarga.

Entah siapa yang punya usul seperti itu—Harry Potter jelas-jelas menolak waktu permadani itu dipasang. Namun kini tak ada lagi yang memprotes. Pohon keluarga itu tak berjudul, dan baru sedikit nama yang tertulis di bagian atasnya.

Dan di pucuk pohon itu, tertulis nama Severus Snape.

Ya, dia adalah kepala pohon itu. Dari namanya, ditarik satu garis menuju nama Harry Potter, yang baru kemudian berpasangan dengan nama Ginny Weasley, yang memiliki banyak saudara, mulai dari Bill hingga Ron, yang berpasangan dengan Hermione Granger... Begitulah, hingga kini, pohon keluarga itu sudah mulai diisi kembali oleh nama-nama anak-cucu mereka yang berlimpah.

Seperti apakah rasanya menjadi 'tetua'? Kalau ditanya seperti itu, Severus tidak bisa menjawabnya—setidaknya belum. Karena dia memang tidak tahu...

Dia melamun lebih lama lagi di sana, memikirkan banyak hal. Memikirkan masa lalu, mungkin juga masa depan.

Dan sesuatu memecah keheningan.

Oh, bukan sesuatu, tapi seseorang. Ada yang baru berdeham dari arah belakangnya.

"Ted?"

"Kakek."

"Ini sudah malam..."

Teddy Lupin masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap. Dia berjalan mendekat dan duduk di kursi di seberang Severus. "Aku belum ingin tidur."

Severus menatapnya agak lama. "Istrimu... sudah tidur?"

"Ya," sahut cucu baptisnya itu, singkat dan gusar.

"Kenapa...?"

Teddy menghembuskan napas, panjang sekali, lalu menoleh kepada Severus. "Kek, aku dan Victoire akan bercerai."

Severus bahkan tidak terkejut. Pasangan ini memang sudah sejak lama tampak tidak akur...

"Apa kalian yakin?"

"Seratus persen."

Kini giliran Severus yang menghela napas panjang. "_Well_, kalau begitu... Kau harus memikirkannya lagi. Mau dengar sebuah cerita?"

"Hah? Cerita apa, Kek?"

"Cerita dari masa lalu," sahut Severus tenang. "Tidak _happy-ending_, memang, tapi kaulah yang akan pertama kali mendengar cerita ini."

.

--xXx--

.

**Hogwarts, masa lalu**

Plok-plok-plok-plok!

"Hebat sekali, Nesha!" kata salah seorang murid dalam ruang kelas itu. Seorang murid lain menepuk-nepuk bahu anak gadis yang duduk di bangkunya sambil memegang sehelai kertas.

Gadis yang diberi tepukan hanya tersenyum simpul.

Severus Snape berjalan menembus kebisingan kelas. Dia baru saja membagikan hasil ulangan Biologi, dan seperti biasa, anak itulah yang selalu meraih nilai tertinggi.

Nesha Leland.

"Selamat, Miss Leland," ujarnya setibanya di meja si gadis.

"Terimakasih, Profesor."

"Kalau kau terus mempertahankan nilaimu, kau akan bisa segera diangkat untuk magang di sini tahun depan."

Seisi kelas terperangah. Melihat Profesor Snape mengucapkan selamat saja sudah merupakan keajaiban, apalagi menyaksikan dia menawarkan pekerjaan di Hogwarts High School kepada murid. Ini sungguh mukjizat.

Nesha mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum kepada Severus. "Saya akan terus berusaha, Sir."

Kelas itu mulai ramai kembali oleh bisikan-bisikan. Sudah tentu, semua murid langsung membicarakan kehebatan Nesha dalam mengambil hati profesor Biologi itu. Namun Severus melempar pandang sengit kepada para murid.

"Tutup mulut kalian, dan buka halaman seratus empat puluh tujuh mengenai kultur jaringan."

Semua bergidik terdiam.

.

--xXx--

.

Benar saja, beberapa bulan kemudian, setelah upacara kelulusan dengan nilai sempurna, Nesha kembali ke Hogwarts untuk mengajar. Dia belum menjadi pengajar tetap, namun ditunjuk untuk menjadi asisten Severus Snape di Departemen Biologi.

Dia masih muda, pintar dan berbakat. Staf guru lain juga menyetujui hal itu. Nesha Leland adalah aset besar sekolah, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk mempertahankannya, memberinya beasiswa untuk pendidikan lanjutan, dan mempekerjakannya di Hogwarts kelak. Dia menjalin hubungan baik dengan hampir semua orang—kecuali mungkin, dengan Severus Snape sendiri.

Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang _tidak baik_ juga—_well_, Severus adalah tipe pria yang tak suka bicara kalau tidak penting. Hal ini menyebabkan Nesha tak pernah terlalu banyak bercakap-cakap dengannya. Setiap hari, Severus akan memberinya setumpuk map. Pelajari, ajarkan nanti di labor. Pada beberapa kesempatan, kalau beruntung, Severus akan mengucapkan 'Selamat pagi', namun itu juga terjadi kalau tiba-tiba Profesor Binns berhenti pikun.

"Nesha," kata Minerva McGonagall suatu hari, "kau akan cepat terbiasa menjadi asisten Severus. Dia tidak banyak mengganggu, itu sisi positifnya..."

Dan karena itulah, Nesha juga tak pernah melaporkan apa-apa pada Severus jika dia melakukan perjalanan sendirian ke hutan yang mengelilingi Hogwarts untuk mencari tumbuhan-tumbuhan obat atau hewan yang berkhasiat. Seperti malam ini.

Hanya bersenjatakan lampu senter, pisau, tali, dan keranjang berisi tabung-tabungnya yang biasa, Nesha berjalan menerabas semak-semak di hutan itu. Dia sudah biasa melakukan ini sejak masih sekolah. Ketertarikannya pada alam mengalahkan ketertarikan pada apa pun. Beruntungnya, hutan ini masih asri dan komunitasnya masih asli.

Nesha sudah tahu apa yang akan dicarinya: seekor ular belang yang bisanya tidak terlalu berbahaya.

Dia juga sudah tahu wilayah hutan sebelah mana yang harus dijelajahinya. Semak seperti apa yang harus ditelitinya.

Maka dengan pasti, dia melangkah makin jauh ke dalam hutan.

Apa yang bisa menghalangi ekspedisi kecilnya? Tidak ada.

Kecuali mungkin hujan badai.

Tanpa ampun, malam itu juga hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Membasahi seluruh hutan dan segala isinya. Rencana Nesha langsung gagal total. Pasrah, dia berlari menuju pohon besar terdekat untuk berteduh, dengan cahaya senter yang makin lama makin tak bersahabat.

Setibanya dirinya di bawah pohon, tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya kecuali duduk di sana dan menanti hujan reda. Namun tampaknya hujan ini tidak akan kunjung berhenti. Beberapa waktu berlalu, dan petir pun menyambar-nyambar di langit.

Ketika Nesha tengah melamun dengan cahaya senter menyinari sekelilingnya, matanya menangkap gerakan hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada sekarang.

Ada yang berlari menuju pohonnya...

"S-Severus?"

Sungguh aneh rasanya memanggil 'Profesor Snape' dengan sebutan 'Severus' saja, namun dia sudah bukan murid lagi, dan para guru juga memintanya untuk saling panggil dengan nama depan. Nesha berdiri dan mengawasi sosok itu lekat-lekat.

"Severus? Kaukah itu?" dia memanggil lagi.

"Eh—Nesha?"

Tentu saja itu Severus—siapa yang bisa keliru dengan pakaiannya yang serbahitam itu?

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Aku mau menanyakan hal yang sama," jawab Severus, akhirnya mencapai pohon itu dan menepis dedaunan di pakaiannya. "Aku mau mencari tanaman herba untuk Madam Pomfrey... Ah, kau bawa senter. Untunglah—senterku mati mendadak kena air..."

Nesha hanya berdiri termangu, mengawasi Severus yang kebasahan dan sibuk menghentak-hentakkan kaki untuk membersihkan diri. Entah bagaimana dan entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang merayapi perutnya detik itu, dan sesuatu itu memutuskan koneksi saraf antara otak dan anggota geraknya.

Brak! Nesha membuka genggaman jari-jemarinya. Tiba-tiba mereka diselubungi kegelapan pekat.

"Astaga—kenapa kaujatuhkan senternya, Nesha?"

Dia tak bisa menjawab. Tak bisa bicara. Ada apa ini? Lidahnya kelu. Bibirnya kaku...

Severus membungkuk, memungut senter yang telah ia jatuhkan. Mencoba menyalakannya, tapi tak bisa.

"Rusak," gerutu Severus. "Sama sekali tidak ada cahaya, kita terpaksa menunggu bulan muncul."

Nesha masih tak bisa bicara. Severus menatap gadis yang tiba-tiba gagu itu dengan kebingungan. Saat itu sungguh gelap, sehingga Nesha hanya bisa melihat sekilas kilauan di sepasang mata hitam itu, yang menatapnya lurus-lurus.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

Severus berjalan mendekatinya dan tanpa aba-aba, menyentuh dahinya.

"Oh!" seru Nesha tiba-tiba, melompat mundur dengan goyah.

Severus merengkuhnya sebelum gadis itu menghantam pohon di belakangnya.

"Sepertinya benar-benar sakit, duduklah di sini, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak."

"Aku tidak sakit," mendadak Nesha menemukan suaranya, parau dan kecil.

Alis Severus terangkat. "Oh? Jadi?"

"Aku... Aku hanya..." Nesha tidak tahu mau mengatakan apa. Memangnya dia harus bilang apa? Dia mendadak terserang demam aneh karena bertemu Severus? Tubuhnya seakan terkena sengatan listrik bertegangan tinggi ketika Severus menyentuhnya? Atau apa?

Severus menatapnya tajam. Sepertinya Nesha sudah tak kuat lagi menahan laju detak jantungnya.

Dia pingsan.

.

--xXx--

.

**London, masa kini**

"Lalu, bagaimana?"

Severus menguap. Pipanya telah padam sejak tadi. "Kita lanjutkan besok saja ya, Ted."

"Jadi, siapakah Nesha itu?" tanya Teddy, bergelung di sofa seperti anak-anak, padahal usianya sudah mencapai tiga dasawarsa.

"Muridku," jawab Severus, matanya menerawang ke perapian yang juga hampir padam. "Dan asistenku. Dan..."

"Cintamu?" Teddy membantu.

Severus tersenyum sejenak. "Kurasa begitu."

.

--xXx--

.

"_Great-grandpa_ Sev! _Great-grandpa_ Sev!"

"Laura, sayangku," Severus menggendong cicitnya yang berambut merah itu, anak dari James Sirius Potter. "Kakek akan merindukan kalian semua."

Karena acara ulang tahun Severus sudah selesai, semua keluarga yang berbondong-bondong hadir pun akhirnya berbondong-bondong pulang, dua hari kemudian. Namun tetap ada yang masih tinggal. Teddy memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah ayah baptisnya, sementara istri dan anaknya pulang. Beberapa yang lain juga.

Setelah mobil terakhir berderum pergi, Severus dan Harry berdiri di ambang pintu, menghadap ke jalanan.

"Rumah ini sepi sekali kalau tidak ada mereka."

Severus menoleh kepada anak semata wayangnya, yang menghela napas pelan. Harry tampak jauh lebih sedih dari biasanya. Dan Severus mengerti, entah kenapa dia selalu mengerti...

"Ginny sudah bahagia di sana, Nak."

Mata Harry berkaca-kaca. "Aku tahu, Dad. Aku tahu..."

Ginny Potter telah meninggal dunia bertahun-tahun silam, tepat sebelum Albus Severus Potter menyambut kelahiran anak pertamanya. Dia meninggal karena terserang kanker. Pada bulan-bulan terakhir hidupnya, Ginny selalu menunjukkan semangat dan emosi positif, bahkan ketika anak-anak dan suaminya bersedih. Namun sampai hari ini, Harry masih terus merindukannya, berharap keadaan akan berbeda...

"Satu-satunya hal yang mesti kausyukuri jika menghadapi kematian," ujar Severus pelan, "adalah fakta bahwa nantinya kau akan menyusulnya. Karena melihat orang lain melakukannya lebih dulu akan membuatmu lebih siap menghadapi segala sesuatu."

.

--xXx--

.

**Hogwarts, masa lalu**

"Severus, aku membutuhkan ular belang untuk diambil—"

Nesha terdiam. Severus Snape langsung berkelebat pergi begitu mendengar suaranya. Kenapa dia harus _selalu_ begitu?

Setelah kejadian di hutan itu, dia jadi aneh...

Oke, sebenarnya memang memalukan, karena dia malah menyusahkan Severus dengan pingsan di tengah gelapnya hutan yang becek. Namun ketika ia terbangun, dia sudah berada di sofa di ruangannya sendiri, tidak kurang suatu apapun, bersama senter, tali, dan keranjangnya.

Mereka tak pernah membahasnya. Bahkan mereka jadi lebih saling mendiamkan setelahnya...

Tapi ada yang berbeda, dan Nesha meyakini hal itu. Awalnya dia hanya memandang Severus sebagai pembimbingnya, guru yang berwawasan luas dan dikaguminya. Namun semuanya telah berubah. Perlahan tapi pasti, ada hal lain yang menyelinap dalam hatinya.

Sepertinya dia telah jatuh cinta pada Severus Snape.

.

--xXx--

.

Berapa lamakah ia bisa bertahan seperti ini terus?

Entahlah, tapi minggu demi minggu berlalu, lalu bulan demi bulan. Nesha sudah tak tahu lagi sudah berapa lama dia menyimpan perasaan itu sendirian, namun kehidupannya di Hogwarts terus berjalan seperti biasa—menjadi asisten yang patuh dan tidak banyak protes. Berbicara seperlunya. Tidak mengganggu.

Dia masih sering ke hutan pada malam hari, berharap hujan turun lagi dan kemudian bertemu Severus lagi... Tapi itu tinggal harapan kosong. Tampaknya Severus tak pernah lagi pergi ke hutan—atau memang dia sengaja menghindarinya?

Menyedihkan. Betapa menyedihkan.

Namun, pada suatu pagi yang cerah, Severus datang ke ruangannya dengan sebuah botol kecil gelap di tangannya.

"Aku berhasil mendeteksi keberadaan _Vipera aspis_ di hutan kita."

Nesha mengangkat wajahnya. "Oh, benarkah?"

"Aku mencoba menangkapnya kemarin, namun sudah terlalu gelap. Yang kudapatkan hanya ini..." Severus menyodorkan botol di tangannya. "Bisa _Vipera berus_ belang, yang tidak keluar pada saat dingin dan hujan, sehingga kau tidak bisa menemukannya saat ke hutan malam beberapa bulan lalu."

Nesha mengamati botol di mejanya, tak percaya, lalu kembali menatap Severus. "Kau _betul-betul _mengambilkannya? Sejak kapan kau tertarik pada ular?"

"Eh," kata Severus kemudian, "bukankah kau membutuhkannya untuk percobaanmu? Setahuku kau belum menemukannya, sehingga aku mencarikannya ke hutan dua hari lalu."

Senyum terbentuk di wajah Nesha. "Oh, terimakasih banyak, Severus!"

Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, Severus membalas senyumnya. Sesuatu yang amat langka dan sungguh jarang terjadi!

Apakah akhirnya... dia mau membuka hatinya untuk Nesha?

Ah, terlalu berlebihan, Nesha menegur dirinya sendiri. Severus tidak pernah menyadarinya, kan?

"Kau tidak pernah menyadarinya, kan?"

"Hah?" Nesha melongo.

"Kau pasti tidak pernah menyadari kalau aku juga selalu mencari ular di hutan tiap akhir minggu."

"Oh..." Selesai sudah. Pembicaraan ini tidak akan mengarah ke mana-mana.

Severus lagi-lagi tersenyum. Kenapa dia jadi hobi melengkungkan bibir seperti itu? Nesha mulai merasa pusing. Dia memang selalu pusing kalau jantungnya berdegup terlalu keras.

"Apa kau pernah memikirkan... melakukan ekspedisi bersamaku? Bukan ke hutan yang ini, bukan... Tapi ke Utara. Untuk populasi yang lebih jarang, spesies yang spesifik."

Nesha nyaris tak memercayai telinganya. Dia bernapas cepat dan pendek, satu-dua kali, lalu merasa tulang lehernya membuat gerakan mengangguk.

Lalu dia menambahkan, "Tapi, Severus, tolong jangan mencari _aspis_ tanpa perlindungan apapun. Mereka terlalu berbahaya."

Apakah hari ini Profesor Binns memang tidak pikun?

.

--xXx--

.

Rencana itu memang belum pernah terlaksana, namun entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba saja Severus Snape menjadi lebih terbuka kepada Nesha. Nesha tak bisa menyangkal ini merupakan perubahan yang hebat, namun selalu, Severus selalu tampak 'penuh' oleh emosi dalam dirinya. Seperti ada rahasia.

Nesha tidak terlalu suka rahasia. Dia juga tidak begitu suka menyimpan rahasia begini lama-lama.

Namun dia sepertinya tak perlu menyimpannya, karena entah bagaimana, dia tahu bahwa pria itu menyadarinya. Dan dia benci selalu bertanya-tanya. Apakah pria itu menerimanya, mengabaikannya, atau justru takut padanya? Kalau dilihat gelagatnya, Severus sepertinya makin lama makin ramah. Apakah itu positif maknanya?

"Sedang apa?"

Nesha menoleh. Oh, dia. Baru saja dipikirkan, langsung muncul begitu saja.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa."

Sesungguhnya ia sedang melamun keluar jendela, memandang hujan. Di kelas Biologi yang kosong. Murid-murid sudah pulang setengah jam lalu.

"Kau membawa arsip nilai tes terakhir?"

"Sebenarnya, belum dikoreksi semua," Nesha mengaku, agak gugup. "_Well_, aku akan mengambilnya sekarang kalau kau memerlukan—"

"Tidak, tidak usah," cegah Severus buru-buru. Nesha duduk kembali di kursinya, persis di depan jendela.

Dia mengira Severus akan langsung pergi lagi, tapi ternyata tidak... Dia berdiri dan memandangi hujan juga, persis di hadapan Nesha. Membuat jantungnya lagi-lagi terpaksa bekerja ekstrakeras.

Lalu dengan sangat hati-hati, dia memberanikan diri mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyukai Harry Potter?"

Severus mengangkat alisnya. Dia menatap Nesha dengan ekspresi aneh bergumul di wajahnya, seolah ada alasan luar biasa besar yang tak bisa disampaikan. Nesha balas menatapnya dengan ingin tahu.

"Karena dia arogan dan sok tahu," jawab Severus lugas.

"Draco Malfoy juga arogan dan sok tahu, tapi kau menyukainya."

"Aku tidak bilang aku menyukainya."

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi... menurutku kau aneh."

Berani sekali Nesha bicara begitu, pada Severus Snape. Bukan karena dia terlalu angkuh dan berbicara semaunya, tapi karena mulut dan otaknya tidak sinkron. Dia seperti selalu bicara jujur dengan Severus. Selalu. Dan tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai rahasianya meluncur dengan sendirinya dari mulutnya.

Severus tidak membantah. Dia membalas, "Menurutku kau juga aneh."

"Oh ya? Kenapa?"

"Karena bisa-bisanya kau jatuh cinta kepadaku."

.

--xXx--

.

**London, masa kini**

"Kurasa sudah waktu makan siang..." Severus melirik jam di ruang tamu.

Harry dan Teddy saling pandang, tidak bicara apa-apa.

"Harry, Nak, tampangmu kacau sekali."

"Kurasa begitu, Dad."

Severus berdiri pada kaki tuanya yang sakit. Banyak orang yang berkata bahwa setiap orangtua melihat sosok dirinya sendiri di dalam diri anak-anak mereka, namun tidak, Severus tidak melihat dirinya di dalam Harry maupun Teddy. Setiap orang berbeda, kenapa harus sama dengan orang lain?

"_Great-grandpa_, kenapa menggantung? Apakah kau masih akan melanjutkan cerita itu?"

Tiga orang anak-anak muncul dari balik pintu dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Tiga orang dewasa dalam ruangan membelalak.

"Jangan bilang kalian menguping cerita _grand-grandpa_ dari tadi."

"Sebenarnya, iya," jawab Neil dengan lugu. Neil adalah anak Albus. "Kami tadinya mau mengajak _grand-grandpa_ Sev menonton TV, tapi kelihatannya kalian sedang asyik mendengarkan cerita... jadi kami ikut mendengarkan."

"Ceritanya bagus sekali," imbuh Dave, anak James. Saudara perempuannya, Laura, tidak ada di rumah itu, ikut pulang ke rumah James. Hanya mereka bertiga anak-anak yang tinggal di rumah Harry.

"Apa itu benar-benar terjadi?" tanya Stephanie, anak perempuan Lily Luna Potter.

"Ya," jawab Severus pelan.

"Jadi..." sela Harry, yang sejak tadi _shock_, "Dad benar-benar pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Nesha Leland?"

Teddy menatap Harry. "Kau kenal Nesha Leland?"

"Yeah, seperti yang diceritakan kakekmu, dia asisten guru untuk Departemen Biologi di sekolah. Dia mulai mengajar saat aku kelas tiga di Hogwarts, dan berhenti kira-kira saat kelas... er, enam?"

"Tujuh, sebenarnya," koreksi Severus. "Dia menjalankan ekspedisi ke Barat untuk tumbuhan langka di laboratorium kita pada tahun terakhirnya. Yah, secara teknis dia memang berhenti mengajar saat kau kelas enam."

"Apa yang terjadi padanya sesudah itu?"

Severus menghela napas berat, menatap anak-anak dan cucu-cucunya.

"Aku juga mempertanyakan hal yang sama berpuluh-puluh tahun ini."

.

--xXx--

.

**Hogwarts, masa lalu**

"Kau bercanda."

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda. Ingat malam ketika kau pingsan di hutan? Kau mengigau sesudahnya. Merapal bahwa kau mencintaiku."

"A-apa?" Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana mungkin Nesha tidak ingat bermimpi seperti itu?

Severus maju selangkah, menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Aku selalu menunggu. Lama sekali. Tapi tidak pernah ada pengakuan..."

"Untuk apa?" balas Nesha, suaranya meninggi, tenggorokannya tercekat. "Apa kau pernah peduli?"

"Aku peduli," balas Severus kalem.

"Kalau kau peduli, seharusnya kau memberi kesempatan padaku untuk bicara."

Severus menimbang-nimbang sejenak, mata hitamnya menggambarkan betapa otaknya sedang berputar. Lagi-lagi, Nesha menangkap pancaran rahasia yang aneh itu...

"Kalau kau peduli, kenapa harus menunggu begitu lama?"

Dia berdiri. Nesha tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Sesungguhnya, dia sudah lelah, lelah menanti, lelah selalu bersembunyi. Oh ya, sudah berapa lama? Mungkin dua puluh empat bulan. Masih bisakah menyimpan perasaan selama itu? Oh ya, masih. Buktinya, Nesha tak pernah sekalipun kehilangan cintanya kepada Severus...

"Kalau kau peduli, kenapa baru sekarang kau memberitahu bahwa kau _tahu_?"

Hujan masih tercurah deras di luar jendela.

"Kalau kau peduli, kenapa kau membiarkanku mengendapkan semuanya begitu lama? Kenapa harus menyiksaku selama itu? Kenapa harus menunggu sampai aku terluka begitu dalam? Kenapa harus—"

Dan Nesha terbungkam. Bibirnya terkunci... oleh sepasang bibir tipis Severus Snape yang dingin.

.

--xXx--

.

**London, masa kini**

"Dan kami berciuman," ujar Severus sederhana.

Lima pendengarnya melongo. Tiga di antaranya lalu bersorak.

"Romantis sekali," kata Stephanie sambil tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan bersama dua sepupunya.

"Tidak juga," Severus menerawang ke lampu di langit-langit, yang tidak menyala karena di luar masih terang. "Saat itu dia sedang sedih, lalu menangis—apanya yang romantis?"

"Tapi kan _happy-ending_," kata Dave. "Kau mengakui perasaanmu dan kalian hidup bahagia selama-lamanya."

"Ceritanya belum tamat, tahu!" Neil mendorong bahu Dave, yang kemudian cengar-cengir malu.

Severus menyalakan pipanya lagi. Sebenarnya… untuk apa dia menceritakan semua ini pada mereka? Dia juga tidak mengerti. Hanya saja, dia merasa kisah itu terlalu berharga untuk dilupakan. Dia merasa _perlu_ membaginya pada mereka. Entah bagaimana, dia berharap, kisah itu kelak bisa membuat keluarga ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

.

--xXx--

.

"Kami sering cekcok. Makin lama makin sering, dan ini sungguh menyiksaku. Juga menyiksa Victoire dan anakku Remmy…"

"Sudah berapa tahun kalian menikah?"

"Er, entahlah… sebelas?" Teddy menatap Severus dengan bimbang.

"Lalu jika kalian bercerai nanti, apakah kau yakin segalanya akan beres?"

"Tentu," sahut Teddy, agak bingung. "Berpisah adalah solusi terbaiknya. Kami akan bisa mencari pasangan yang lebih mengerti kami dan punya pola pikir yang sama dengan kami."

"Jadi, kalau orang yang sudah kaunikahi selama sebelas tahun saja tidak bisa memahamimu, apa kau yakin orang yang baru kaukenal akan bisa mengerti pola pikirmu?"

"_Well_, aku hanya... tidak tahan," ujar Teddy. "Aku lelah selalu bertengkar dengannya. Kami jarang sekali bisa sepakat atas sesuatu hal. Dan aku kasihan sekali pada Remmy. Dia selalu menangis tiap malam karena kami."

Sejenak Severus teringat pada masa kecilnya yang mungkin juga sama tak indahnya dengan masa kecil Remus Theodore Lupin, anak semata wayang Teddy yang berambut emas. Dia tak pernah menyesalinya, sesungguhnya, karena dia percaya apapun yang terjadi di masa lalu telah membentuk kepribadiannya hari ini.

"Aku tidak bisa tidak menyetujui setiap keputusanmu, Ted," kata Severus kemudian. "Kau punya hati nuranimu sendiri untuk didengar. Kalau menurutmu itu solusi terbaik, aku tidak bisa protes."

"Tapi pastikan kau tetap baik pada Bill dan Fleur," Harry tiba-tiba nimbrung, muncul dari pintu depan membawa hawa dingin. "Bagaimanapun, meskipun kalian tidak lagi menikah, kita semua tetap satu keluarga."

.

--xXx--

.

Praangg!

"Kakek!" Neil menjerit.

"Ini semua salahmu!" bentak Dave.

"Kau yang menariknya dariku, Dave!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang—"

"Ada apa, Anak-anak?"

Neil menoleh dengan wajah merah kepada Harry, menunjuk Dave lurus-lurus dengan dramatis. "Dia memecahkan vas Nenek!"

Harry menoleh ke lantai, tempat pecahan keramik berserakan di sekitar dua pasang kaki anak laki-laki berumur belum sedasawarsa yang saling berpandangan menuduh.

"Neil yang mengangkatnya dari meja," lapor Dave sengit. "Dia bilang dia mau melihatnya—aku sudah menyuruhnya meletakkannya lagi, karena vas itu berat sekali, tapi dia tidak—"

"Dia menariknya dari tanganku!" teriak Neil. "Dan dia memecahkannya!"

"Sudahlah, Anak-anak, kita akan beli vas baru—" suara Harry tercekat, matanya masih tak lepas dari kepingan-kepingan di lantai. Dia merasakan kesedihan kembali melandanya. Kembali teringat saat bertahun-tahun lalu, ketika Ginny melukis vas itu dengan motif bunga kesukaannya...

"Tapi itu peninggalan Nenek satu-satunya, Kek," suara Dave sudah turun satu oktaf, dan dia mulai sesenggukan.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa..."

Teddy sudah memasuki ruangan. "Neil, Dave, melangkahlah dengan hati-hati, keluarlah dari ruangan ini. Aku akan membersihkannya..."

"Aku tidak akan _pernah _memaafkanmu," bentak Neil kepada Dave. Dan setelah itu, dia langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

Meninggalkan Dave yang sudah betul-betul menangis.

Harry menjangkau, mengangkat anak laki-laki kecil itu, menggendongnya, dan mengusap rambut hitamnya. "Sssh, jangan menangis. Nenek tidak akan suka melihatmu menangis."

"Nenek akan sedih sekali jika vas itu pecah."

Dalam hati, Harry mengakui bahwa cucunya benar.

.

--xXx--

.

**Hogwarts, masa lalu**

Severus dan Nesha menjalani hari-hari mereka seperti biasa, dan tidak pernah mengumumkan bahwa mereka telah saling jatuh cinta atau apa. Keduanya sama-sama merasa hal seperti itu tidak penting. Severus masih pendiam, dan Nesha masih sering melewatkan waktu bekerja dalam keheningan, tapi mereka saling tersenyum jika kebetulan bertemu, dan melewatkan banyak malam untuk bercakap-cakap.

Kini mereka sudah lebih terbuka dan tidak lagi kaku seperti dulu. Nesha bahkan lupa bahwa dia dulunya murid Severus di kelas—dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi padanya. Sejak malam berhujan di hutan itu... Semua tiba-tiba berubah. Dan dia tidak pernah mengerti kenapa.

Mungkin dia memang tidak perlu mengerti kenapa.

Tapi masalahnya, keganjalan itu masih ada. Betapapun terbukanya Severus kepadanya, Nesha masih merasa ada yang ia sembunyikan. Bukannya menuduh, atau berburuk sangka, tapi dia selalu bisa menangkap kegalauan di mata hitam kelam Severus yang sering menatap kosong di jam-jam malamnya. Seperti ada rahasia.

Siang itu mereka sedang istirahat, tidak ada jam pelajaran Biologi. Kelas mereka kosong, Severus sedang mengurung diri di ruangannya, dan Nesha masih mondar-mandir di antara meja-meja, mengumpulkan kertas ulangan yang baru saja selesai sepuluh menit lalu.

Lalu dia mendorong terbuka pintu ruangan Severus yang tidak terkunci. Pria itu sedang duduk menghadapi sebuah buku tebal yang Nesha yakin bukan buku teks biologi, karena dia tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Nesha meletakkan tumpukan kertas ulangan di hadapan Severus untuk dikoreksi.

Beberapa saat kemudian barulah Nesha menyadari bahwa yang sedang ditekuri Severus adalah sebuah album foto. Severus tampak sedang serius sekali dan sepertinya bahkan tidak menyadari Nesha sudah masuk dan berdiri di sisi mejanya.

"Siapakah Lily Evans?"

Album tebal itu sampai menghantam meja saking kagetnya Severus.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu masuk, Nesha."

Nesha masih memandangi foto-foto gadis berambut merah yang tersenyum dari semua halamannya.

"Siapakah Lily Evans?" dia mengulangi.

"Seorang teman lama," jawab Severus pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menulis surat cinta untuknya sebulan sekali? Bahkan setelah ia meninggal?"

Severus mendongak ke arah mata Nesha yang telah berkaca-kaca. Jadi, selama ini... dia tahu? Bahwa dia masih menyimpan perasaan terhadap Lily selama bertahun-tahun?

"Lily Evans adalah kenangan," tegas Severus, menutup album di tangannya. "Dia tak lebih dari sesuatu yang perlu dikenang. Tolong jangan dibesar-besarkan, Nesha."

Air mata Nesha tidak berhenti. Dia lalu melantunkan pertanyaan yang sudah lama ingin dia ucapkan, sejak dia pertama kali mengetahui tentang Lily Evans berbulan-bulan lalu.

"Kalau aku dan dia sedang berada di hutan sekarang, di tempat yang berjauhan, sekarat karena gigitan ular, siapa yang akan kaupilih untuk diselamatkan?"

Severus terdiam.

Namun Nesha juga tak merasa perlu mendengar jawabannya.

.

--xXx--

.

**London, masa kini**

"Sepertinya pendengar kita kurang satu."

"Yeah, Neil tidak ikut kali ini," sahut Stephanie pelan.

"Kenapa?"

Dave menatap kakek buyutnya dengan agak takut. "Aku dan dia... eh, ada sedikit masalah."

"Mereka tak sengaja memecahkan vas di ruang tengah," kata Teddy. "Sudah kami katakan itu tak apa-apa, tapi rupanya Neil menganggap hal tersebut sesuatu yang mengerikan, dan dia bilang itu semua kesalahan Dave."

"Aku sudah mencoba minta maaf padanya," Dave menggeleng sedih.

"Kemarilah, Nak..."

Severus meletakkan anak berumur enam tahun itu di pangkuannya. "Apa kau merasa bersalah?"

"Sedikit pada Neil. Banyak pada Nenek," sahut cicitnya jujur.

"Neil tidak akan marah-marah terlalu lama, yakinlah," kata Severus sambil tersenyum pada Dave.

"Kuharap begitu, Kek."

"Dan apa kau mengira nenekmu akan memarahimu hanya karena vas yang pecah?"

"_Well_—Mum pasti akan marah."

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Setidaknya aku tidak marah."

Dave tersenyum pada kakek buyutnya itu.

Mereka berlima lalu meninggalkan ruang keluarga—Dave dalam gendongan Severus—untuk pergi ke kamar masing-masing.

"_Great-grandpa_, bolehkah aku tidur denganmu malam ini?"

"Davey, jangan menyusahkan _great-grandpa_," kata Harry.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Severus kalem. "Ayo, kita naik. Selamat tidur semuanya."

.

--xXx--

.

"Dia akan ke Prancis menemui keluarga ibunya."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, segera setelah mereka kembali, kami akan bisa mengurus perceraian ini dengan lebih leluasa."

Harry menoleh ke arah putra baptisnya itu. Apakah dia keliru mengira melihatnya... menangis?

"Ted?" panggilnya.

"Aku hanya kasihan pada Remmy," sergah Teddy dengan nada tinggi, mengelap pipinya dengan tangan, bereaksi agak terlalu cepat. "Dia sulit menerima perpisahan."

"Ted—aku mengerti sekali kalau kau belum siap—"

"Aku siap!" suara Teddy lebih seperti membentak dirinya sendiri. "Dan inilah yang Victoire inginkan—kehidupan yang baru dan tidak dipenuhi oleh teriakan-teriakan sepanjang hari..."

Harry mengalah. "Oke... Jadi, berapa lama mereka akan di Prancis?"

"Dua minggu, mungkin lebih," Teddy mengangkat bahu. "Sudah ada rencana untuk menyekolahkan Remmy di sana, jadi..."

Teddy tercekat sendiri dan tidak melanjutkan.

Harry juga tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

.

--xXx--

.

**Hogwarts, masa lalu**

Severus merasa dirinya adalah laki-laki terbodoh di dunia.

Dan Nesha juga merasa dirinya wanita terbodoh di dunia.

Severus merasa bodoh, tapi mungkin lebih merasa tertekan. Dia sadar betul dia tidak bisa melupakan Lily Evans, cinta pertamanya di masa kecil, yang lebih memilih James Potter untuk dinikahi, meskipun hubungan mereka cukup serius—Severus tahu betul hubungan mereka dulu seserius _apa_.

Nesha merasa bodoh karena dia masih saja terus mencintai pria yang bahkan tak bisa melupakan masa lalunya untuk sekadar melihat_nya_. Dia sangat mencintai Severus, mencintainya sampai ke sumsum tulang, dan apa yang diterimanya sebagai balasan? Sebuah kenangan yang tak habis-habisnya dikenang.

Karena itulah, akhirnya Nesha memutuskan untuk mengepak barang-barangnya dan tidak lagi berada di sekitar Severus, agar dia tidak perlu mengganggunya dan membuatnya ikut tertekan karenanya.

Saat itu malam musim panas yang cerah. Ya, sudah pukul sembilan malam, tapi matahari masih bersinar terang. Nesha mengetuk pintu ruangan Severus yang hening—sepertinya Severus sedang bertapa lagi di sana—dan kemudian sebuah suara menyuruhnya masuk.

"Aku akan pergi," katanya, tanpa basa-basi.

"Ke mana?"

"Entahlah."

Severus sedang duduk di belakang mejanya, namun tanpa album foto maupun buku-buku catatan lain yang berlabel nama Lily. Dia menatap Nesha lekat-lekat, kali ini sungguh-sungguh, dan kilau rahasia dalam mata hitam itu tak ada lagi. Hanya ada ketulusan.

"Kenapa?"

"Kurasa kita berakhir di sini saja, Severus," Nesha menghembuskan napas, berat, tangannya masih mencengkeram gagang pintu, bersiap untuk ambil langkah seribu meninggalkan Severus Snape. Tekadnya sudah bulat.

Dia akan pergi dari semua ini. Bukan untuk kepentingan dirinya sendiri, tidak, dia pergi semata-mata demi memberi kebebasan untuk Severus. Untuk terus menjaga cintanya tanpa perlu ada gangguan berupa gadis aneh penggemar ular bernama Nesha Leland. Untuk hidup tenang selamanya.

Dia menerima itu. Dan dia sama sekali tidak menyimpan kemarahan.

"Jangan pergi."

Severus sudah bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan sepanjang ruangan sempit itu.

"Aku sudah mengajukan surat kepada Kepala Sekolah. Aku diizinkan cuti setahun untuk mengadakan penelitian. Dan mereka akan segera menemukan asisten Departemen Biologi yang baru, toh sekarang baru musim kelulusan."

"Tak ada satu pun murid kelas tujuh tahun ini yang kompeten menjadi asistenku," geram Severus, mendorong gagang pintu dan membuatnya terlepas dari genggaman Nesha. Pintu tertutup dengan bunyi ceklik.

Nesha bertahan.

"Aku sudah mengembalikan semua arsip dan mengosongkan loker—"

"Aku tahu kau mau pergi gara-gara aku," sela Severus tajam, hanya berjarak lima belas senti dari wajah Nesha. "Dan kau tak perlu melakukan itu."

"Ya, karena aku tahu kau takkan pernah benar-benar melihatku," balas Nesha pelan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin bahwa aku belum berubah?"

"Aku... tidak..."

Oh. Otaknya lagi-lagi macet.

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku, Nesha?"

Dia harus bergerak. Menghindar. Kabur dari ruangan sempit nan pengap ini. Tapi tidak bisa. Kakinya beku, seluruh tubuhnya beku...

Severus terus bergerak mendekat. Memperkecil jarak di antara mereka, sementara Nesha terus terpepet ke pintu. Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi. Tak mungkin. Tak boleh. Dia harus pergi, tolong—tapi sesuatu menahannya di sana.

Dalam kebingungan dan perasaan tertekan, Nesha merasakan bibirnya menemukan bibir pria itu. Segenap perasaan membuncah dalam dirinya, ini sungguh terasa benar, namun juga amat salah—Severus tidak mencintainya, kan? Seharusnya dia tidak melakukan ini... Tapi kenapa dia masih juga belum kabur dari ruangan yang makin lama makin panas ini?

Entah berapa lama sudah mereka terhanyut, namun Nesha yakin lama sekali, karena matahari sudah mulai terbenam, dan ruangan itu terus bertambah gelap selama menit-menit berikutnya...

.

--xXx--

.

**London, masa kini**

"Lalu?"

"Kalian tak perlu mendengarnya," kata Severus kepada dua anak kecil yang duduk di hadapannya dengan mata berbinar penasaran. "Itu rahasia."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi, _great-grandpa_?"

"Ayolah, beritahu kami!"

"Kalian akan tahu nanti," sergah Teddy sambil nyengir.

Stephanie tampak cemberut. Harry tertawa dan memangkunya.

"_Great-grandpa_ pelit."

"Janganlah marah begitu pada _great-grandpa_, Dave. Yang jelas," Severus menghisap pipanya, "setelah itu, Nesha menghilang. Dia benar-benar pergi menjelajah entah ke mana dan tidak mendengarkanku. Dan masalah terbesarnya adalah...

"Aku menyadari bahwa selama ini aku telah salah mengira-ngira perasaanku sendiri. Aku yakin bahwa aku sangat mencintai Lily, dan walaupun aku mencintai Nesha, aku tetap saja terus menganggap hatiku hanya untuk Lily.

"Tapi setelah dia pergi, kenyataan menghantamku dengan pahit."

Severus melepas pipanya dan memeganginya, sementara matanya tak lepas dari perapian. "Terkadang kau baru menyadarinya di saat semuanya sudah terlambat. Itulah yang kualami. Setelah Nesha pergi, aku baru menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya aku mencintainya, dan tak ada lagi rasa tersiksa karena aku kehilangan Lily.

"Aku membutuhkannya, tapi dia tak ada. Dan dia tidak meninggalkan alamat atau apapun. Aku menyesal, sungguh-sungguh menyesal."

Hening.

Semua yang menyimak cerita itu terdiam dan mencoba merenungkan yang baru saja dikatakan Severus. Bahkan Dave dan Stephanie, yang bisa dibilang agak terlalu kecil untuk mendalami maknanya, juga terdiam dan tampak berpikir serius.

"Dan hal lain yang membuatku menyesal adalah fakta bahwa Nesha mungkin adalah manusia paling pemaaf yang pernah kutemui di muka bumi ini," Severus melanjutkan, masih dengan nada melamun yang sama. "Dia menerima semuanya dengan kearifan luar biasa. Dia tidak marah, tidak berlari pergi dengan gusar, tidak meninggalkan dendam. Sebaliknya, dia menerima, dan memaafkan.

"Nesha percaya bahwa hatiku bukan untuknya. Dan dia mengambil risiko dengan tetap mencintaiku, apa pun yang terjadi. Dia menginginkan kebahagiaan bagiku, dan dia pergi karena itu. Karena dia percaya dengan kepergiannya aku akan bahagia..."

Harry menyadari bahwa mata ayahnya telah dibanjiri air mata. Dia paham sekali, mengenang terkadang bisa jadi sangat menyakitkan, bahwa menggores kembali luka yang telah sembuh. Karena itulah yang sedang terjadi padanya...

Jadi sepertinya masalahnya sederhana. Dia hanya belum bisa menerima kematian Ginny. Sudah lama sekali, tapi belum bisa, kenapa?

Apakah karena dia tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak memberikan cukup banyak waktu bersama dengan istrinya?

"Memaafkan, selalu bersama-sama dengan menerima. Sejalan dan selalu akur. Ketika Nesha telah menerima, dia memberikan maafnya kepadaku, yang membuatku justru malah tak bisa memaafkan diri sendiri karena telah melukainya begitu dalam.

"Dan dia pergi begitu saja, tanpa sempat memberiku waktu untuk membuktikan bahwa aku telah berubah..."

Suara Severus menghilang. Dia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Namun bukan keheningan yang menyambutnya, melainkan suara derap langkah kaki berlari masuk ke ruang keluarga. Kaki-kaki kecil dan ringan.

"Neil?"

"Maafkan aku," Neil menghampiri kakeknya, yang sedang memangku Dave, dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Maafkan aku..."

"Aku juga minta maaf," bisik Dave, memegang tangan Neil yang dingin, mungkin karena sedari tadi menempel di gagang pintu yang terbuat dari logam. "Seharusnya kita tidak perlu bertengkar karena vas itu—"

"Salahku," kata Neil. "Kita akan memperbaikinya bersama-sama, bagaimanapun caranya, setuju?"

Dave lalu tersenyum, turun dari kursi dan memeluk sepupunya itu. "Oh, Neil, jadi kau masih ikut mendengarkan dari balik pintu?"

"Tentu saja, siapa yang mau melewatkan kisah seru _great-grandpa_ Sev?"

.

--xXx--

.

**Hogwarts, masa lalu**

Setahun penuh berlalu dalam penyesalan.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Severus kecuali mengais sisa-sisa tenaganya dan kembali mengajar seperti biasa, melewatkan hari-hari selanjutnya di Hogwarts dengan mati rasa.

Oh ya, belum pernah dia semati rasa ini.

Kenapa semuanya harus begitu terlambat?

Dia mengira dirinya mencintai Lily Evans. Namun apa yang dirasakannya sekarang? Dia tak bisa menerima kepergian Nesha Leland. Dan kenapa gadis itu tak meninggalkan pesan sedikit pun? Kenapa dia tidak pernah memberi kabar? Bahkan menelepon sedetik pun?

Namun di atas segalanya, satu hal diyakini Severus: bahwa dia akan terus menunggu Nesha. Sampai kapan pun.

Dan keyakinan itu jugalah yang membawanya pergi lagi ke hutan itu kemudian.

Setiap langkah yang ia pijakkan di lantai tanah berdaun kering itu mengingatkannya pada gadis itu. Pada garis wajahnya yang khas. Pada aromanya yang memesona. Pada rambut hitamnya yang mengilat. Kalau ada orang di dunia yang takkan pernah dilupakan Severus, maka Nesha-lah orangnya.

Malam sudah turun dan Severus sudah semakin jauh berjalan ke dalam hutan. Dia memakai sepatu botnya, membawa keranjang yang dulu biasa dibawa Nesha saat berburu ular. Dan dia tahu apa sasarannya kali ini.

Ular belang _yang dulu itu_.

Dan dia menemukannya.

Dengan mudah. Saat itu malam cerah sekali dan sudah dua minggu tidak turun hujan. Mereka semua keluar dari tempat tinggalnya. Severus tinggal mencari satu kepala dan menjejalkan giginya ke tabung yang dibawanya, seperti yang biasa dilakukan gadis itu.

Oh, tapi semua tak berjalan sesuai harapan.

Satu _Vipera aspis_ tertangkap. Satu yang lain bebas dan menggigit punggung tangannya.

Rasanya seperti terbakar dan sungguh menyakitkan. Dan dia terbaring di lantai hutan, di tengah kegelapan, dengan racun _aspis_ menjalari tubuhnya...

Severus yakin sekali dia akan segera mati saat itu juga.

Namun—dia tidak mengerti kenapa keajaiban itu bisa terjadi—kemudian bantuan datang, dalam wujud Nesha Leland.

Gadis itu muncul begitu saja menembus pepohonan, wajahnya yang tegas tampak luar biasa cemas, rambutnya yang sudah jauh lebih panjang berkibar-kibar di belakangnya seperti sayap malaikat. Dia menghampiri Severus yang kesakitan di tempatnya, mengeluarkan suntikan dan jarum dan cairan bening aneh, membebat tangan Severus di tempat yang tepat, dan mulai melakukan tindakan penyelamatan.

Sayangnya, saat itu juga Severus pingsan.

Beberapa jam kemudian, dia terbangun di kantornya sendiri, dengan tangan terbebat dan lengan kaku. Di sampingnya, tabung racun _aspis_ telah terisi cairan kekuningan yang diincarnya—dan tabung itu berdiri tegak di atas sepucuk surat beramplop putih.

_Nesha_, pikir Severus. Dia sudah tidak ada di mana-mana. Severus mencari ke seluruh Hogwarts, namun semua bilang dia tak pernah muncul. Setahu Severus dia mengadakan perjalanan jauh untuk penelitiannya, lalu bagaimana mungkin dia bisa muncul lagi di sini? Apakah dia bermimpi?

Dan dia pun membuka surat di meja itu.

_Severus,_

_Sudah kukatakan kepadamu, jangan berkeliaran mencari _aspis_._

_Untung aku sedang kembali ke Hogwarts untuk meninggalkan obat buatanku di kantor Madam Pomfrey (dia tidak tahu itu dariku, tentu). __Dan dengan bodohnya kau menaruh penangkal racunnya di ransel._

_Tapi sudahlah, setidaknya kau selamat._

_Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku baik-baik saja._

_Dan aku punya berita penting. Alasan kenapa aku jauh-jauh ke sini dari Barat._

_Kau ingat, berbulan-bulan lalu aku menyimpan sampel darah murid dan para guru? __Oh ya, tentu, siapa lagi yang bisa melakukan tindakan tidak berguna itu selain aku. Aku melakukan pemeriksaan di laboratorium, sesungguhnya, beserta salah satu rekanku dari rumah sakit. Dan yang kami temukan sungguh mengagetkan._

_Sejak dulu aku tak pernah memberitahumu betapa penasarannya aku akan kemiripanmu yang aneh dengan Harry Potter. Aku, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuanmu, mencari data-data anak itu. Dan begitu aku mendengar bahwa ibu Harry adalah Lily Evans, hipotesisku rasanya makin kuat. Dan aku berhasil membuktikannya._

_Menurut hasil tes DNA, kau adalah ayah biologis Harry Potter._

_Tidak percaya? Silakan tes ulang._

_Tapi kurasa kau tidak akan kaget, atau bahkan sudah menduganya._

_Aku juga ingin menyampaikan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke Hogwarts. Aku akan pergi, dan akan kutinggalkan hasil penelitianku untuk negara ini. Kalau kau mengira aku sudah melupakan kisah tentang kita berdua, kau salah besar, Sev, karena aku masih terus mengingatmu, sampai sekarang ini, saat aku menulis surat ini di samping dirimu yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri._

_Aku mencintaimu, tapi inilah cara satu-satunya untuk membuatmu bahagia dengan kenangan-kenangan indahmu bersama Lily Evans._

_Selamat, karena kau telah menemukan putramu._

_Aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi.__ Hiduplah dengan bahagia, karena itulah satu-satunya yang kuharapkan bagimu._

_Dengan tulus kasih,_

_Nesha Leland._

.

--xXx--

.

**London, masa kini**

Salju kembali turun pagi itu.

Seakan alam ikut berduka untuk kisah lama Severus, semua terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Seiring dengan berakhirnya kisah cinta pahit Severus dan Nesha, semua orang dalam ruangan yang mendengar terdiam. Menatap derik-derik api di perapian yang makin lama makin lemah. Tak ada yang bergerak untuk menyalakannya.

"Dan berapa kali harus kukatakan aku menyesal?"

Severus bangkit berdiri dengan kaki tuanya yang kaku di tengah dinginnya udara. Pipa kosongnya diletakkan di atas perapian, dan dia berjalan mengelilingi ruangan itu dengan ekspresi sedih di wajahnya.

Sudah lama sekali waktu berlalu, tapi dia masih tetap mengingatnya. Nesha Leland... Gadis yang jenius namun justru salah mengartikan perasaan Severus terhadapnya.

"Kukira aku tidak menginginkannya. Kukira... aku hanya menganggap Nesha sebagai pelarian atas kesedihanku selama itu. Kukira aku masih akan terus dihantui oleh kenangan dan kedukaan yang tak habis-habisnya akan Lily Evans. Namun aku salah.

"Setelah dia pergi, aku merasakan cinta yang amat dalam terhadapnya. Kenapa harus begini terlambat? Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya setelah dia terluka dan terpaksa pergi, dengan ironisnya, _untuk kebahagiaanku_?

"Aku berusaha mencarinya, tapi sia-sia saja. Nesha benar-benar menghilang, seperti janjinya untuk tidak mengangguku lagi, selamanya."

Ada yang terisak dari balik sofa.

Semua menoleh.

"Ted?"

Severus berjalan ke arah isakan itu. Dia tersenyum maklum. Seperti yang sudah diduganya sejak awal, cerita ini akan menyentuh sanubari laki-laki itu. Dan mungkin, sedikit memojokkannya.

"Aku menyesal," gumam Teddy, air mata mengaliri pipinya bagai dua anak sungai bening. Wajahnya memerah di tengah udara dingin. "Aku menyesal..."

"Karena tidak memberi dirimu kesempatan kedua?"

"Karena membiarkannya pergi begitu saja."

Tok-tok-tok. Ketukan itu bergema dalam rumah yang hening itu. Terdengar terburu-buru dan memaksa. Lalu tok-tok-tok lagi.

"Sebentar," Harry, sang empunya rumah, berlari ke depan untuk membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan angin dingin berhembus masuk.

"Daddy!" teriak seorang anak di ambang pintu.

"R-Remmy?"

Dan seorang wanita menyusul masuk bersama anak laki-laki berambut emas itu. Wanita keturunan Veela yang cantik dengan rambut merah keperakan. Dia mengenakan baju dingin yang tebal dan tertawa bersalah.

"Maaf, kami mengganggu pagi-pagi begini..."

"Victoire, sayang, masuklah, masuklah!" Severus merangkul cucu iparnya itu dengan senyum lebar.

Di dalam ruangan, Teddy Lupin melongo.

"B-bukannya kalian mau ke Prancis?"

Victoire masih tersenyum agak ragu. "Kami tadinya sedang dalam perjalanan ke bandara, tapi Remmy berteriak-teriak di dalam mobil dan memaksa untuk mampir di sini dan bertemu dengan ayahnya. Aku—aku tak bisa menolaknya…"

Dia lalu menunduk, memandangi Remmy yang sekarang bergelayutan di lengan Teddy. Masih ada bekas-bekas tangisan di pipi anak itu.

"Dad, aku tak mau ke Prancis tanpa Daddy."

Teddy tersenyum kepada putranya, lalu beralih kepada istri yang hampir diceraikannya itu.

"Ke mana saja kalian selama aku tak ada?"

"Tidak ke mana-mana," gumam Victoire. "Di rumah, memasak, bersih-bersih..."

"Sungguh membosankan tanpa Daddy," lapor Remmy. "Mum bilang begitu."

"Oh ya?"

Teddy menghampiri Victoire, yang masih berdiri kaku membelakangi pintu. Remmy kini ganti memeluk lengan Severus.

"Jangan pergi ke Prancis," katanya kemudian. "Vicky, tataplah aku..."

Teddy menggenggam jemari istrinya. "Kau tak akan tahu betapa mengerikannya hidupku saat tidak denganmu. Aku terus-menerus mimpi buruk... Dan kurasa aku tak ingin mimpi buruk seumur hidup."

"Oh, Ted!"

Victoire sudah menangis dan memeluk suaminya. "Aku... Maafkan aku, ku-kurasa aku yang salah karena selalu egois..."

"Tidak, akulah yang terlalu gampang marah," Teddy mengakui, "dan aku sesungguhnya tak ingin berpisah denganmu, Vicky. Tak pernah."

Dan Severus, Harry, Remmy, Dave, Stephanie dan Neil tersenyum mengamati kebahagiaan kecil itu. Tiba-tiba saja api di perapian kembali berderik hangat setelah tadi nyaris padam. Di luar, salju masih terus melanda kota London...

"Ehem."

"_Great-grandpa_, kami tidak _harus_ selalu menutup mata kalau melihatnya, kan?"

"Kami kan sudah besar!"

"Yeah, kami sudah—oh, Kakek Harry, jangan ikut-ikutan _great-grandpa_..."

Harry dan Severus hanya nyengir saat menggiring mereka semua meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama Remmy, untuk membiarkan Teddy dan Victoire berdua saja di sana.

"Akhir yang bahagia untuk mereka, kurasa?"

"Kurasa juga begitu, Dad."

Di sinilah dia, sekarang, menjadi kepala pohon keluarga yang rimbun itu. Membagikan kisah-kisahnya terdahulu untuk anak-cucunya. Membuat mereka belajar dari masa lalu, agar tak perlu mengulang kesalahan yang sama di masa depan.

Jika ditanya, apakah artinya menjadi yang tertua dalam keluarga, maka Severus akan menjawab, "Menjadi yang tertua bukan berarti menjadi yang paling berkuasa, namun yang tertua haruslah yang paling bijaksana menghidangkan pengalaman untuk dicicipi bersama."

.

--xXx--

.

**London, setahun kemudian**

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KAKEK SEVERUS!"

Rumah itu bahkan sudah lebih semarak lagi. Seluruh dinding ditempeli ucapan-ucapan semoga panjang umur untuk Severus, sampai-sampai terlihat menyilaukan.

Dan seperti biasa, seluruh keluarga datang untuk merayakan ulang tahun Severus Snape yang ke-71.

"_Great-grandpa_, ayo turun! Cepat!" Dave menarik-narik lengan Severus.

"Ada apa?"

"Remmy dan Paman Teddy sudah datang!"

"Mereka datang jauh-jauh dari Prancis demi ulang tahun _great-grandpa_," Stephanie mengumumkan. "Bahkan mereka tidak datang saat Natal, tapi datang di ulang tahunmu. Ini hebat!"

Teddy dan Remmy sudah menunggu di ruang depan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kek."

"Terima kasih. Bagaimana Prancis?"

"Menyenangkan, yah—tapi kami tidak ke sini untuk bercerita tentang cuaca Prancis. _Well_, di mana Vicky?"

"Aku datang," kata sebuah suara di luar pintu. "Tolong bukakan pintunya, ini kejutan untuk Kakek Sev."

"Kejutan?" Severus mengulangi.

Dan, pintu dibuka.

"KEJUTAN!!"

Dia tak bisa memercayainya. Dia tak mau percaya...

Matanya tidak salah. Wanita yang berdiri di ambang pintu rumah Harry Potter itu _memang_ Nesha Leland.

Dia masih seperti dulu. Matanya, rambutnya, kulitnya, postur tubuhnya, semuanya sama.

Bedanya, hanya pada usia yang telah mengambil kemudaannya.

"Sev?"

"Ke mana saja kau, Nesha?" suara itu melengking tersendat.

"Kami tidak percaya saat kami menemukan Nesha Leland," cerita Teddy. "Kau tidak akan percaya juga, Kek, tapi dia guru Biologi Remmy di sekolah. Ternyata dia pindah ke Prancis dan menetap di sana sampai sekarang."

Nesha memasuki ruangan yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang tak berbicara saking takjubnya itu. Di dalam rumah itu begitu hangat, karena ramai, dan air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya ketika dia menatap Severus Snape, seperti dia memandang kepada masa lalu yang tak bisa dilupakan.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" tanya Severus pelan.

"Kukira aku membuatmu bahagia."

"Aku tak bisa memberitahumu... bahwa aku menyesal," Severus meraih tangannya yang menua. Usia Nesha hanya beberapa tahun menjelang enam puluh...

"Kenapa menyesal? Tak ada yang perlu disesali."

Dan bahkan, dia masih seperti dulu. Menerima apa adanya, memaafkan, lalu tersenyum untuk itu.

"Aku selalu merindukanmu. Dan aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku tak bisa menemukanmu."

"Anggap saja kita tersesat dan baru menemukan. Seperti Adam dan Hawa. Lagi pula, tak pernah ada kata terlambat, kan?"

Dan Nesha memeluk Severus. Dengan hangat dan penuh cinta, seperti dulu... Severus tak bisa menahan gejolak kebahagiaan yang melandanya, ketika dia menemukannya, akhirnya, si gadis pecinta ular yang jenius.

"Aku akan mengambil pensiun tahun ini, dan kukira aku bisa kembali ke Inggris," kata Nesha di telinga Severus.

"Sayang sekali Gerrard tidak bisa ikut," kata Victoire sambil menyalakan perapian. "Dia sibuk sekali dengan pekerjaannya di Paris."

"Siapa Gerrard?"

Nesha tersenyum lagi.

"Satu lagi rahasia kecilku, Sev."

"Gerrard itu anakmu, Kek," ujar Teddy. "Nesha tak pernah mengatakannya, agar kau tak pernah merasa bersalah."

"Anak...?"

Nesha meletakkan satu jari di bibir Severus. "Jangan terkejut begitu. Kau akan mendengarkan betapa anakmu tumbuh menjadi pria yang hebat."

Dia masih tersenyum kepada Severus, yang bahkan tak bisa berkedip saking _shock_-nya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sev. Ini cerita yang lain lagi. Kau mau mendengarkan?"

.

--xXx--

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**

* * *

A/N**: Ular _Vipera aspis_ dan _Vipera berus_ nemu di Wikipedia pas lagi Googling kilat. Keduanya jenis _viper_ *ya iyalah!*, habitatnya di Inggris, berbisa, tapi bisa _aspis_ jauh lebih berbahaya. Saya bukan ahli ular, jadi saya juga nggak tahu detail tentang mereka. Jika ada kesalahan, mohon dimaklumi. :D

Oke, di sini Snape OOC sekali. Lagi-lagi saya bikin adegan kayak film Korea. *sighs* Kenapa ceritanya jadi boring gini yak? O.o Saya maklum kalau yang baca berhenti di tengah jalan karena kepanjangan dan boring. *sighs lagi*

Di sini ada yang penggemar drama Korea? Ayo nonton _You're Beautiful_. Ayo! Ayo! Filmnya bagus! Mengharukan! Keereen!! *dibekep karena berisik* Gue belom nonton _Iris_, tapi katanya bagus… Hiks. Pengen… Dan entah kapan bisa ke Mangga Dua TT_TT Ada yang udah nonton?

Sekali lagi, **happy birthday to you, Sev!**


End file.
